Agreements
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Everyone wants a piece of Merlin, and they've started a little courting game of it. Will anyone be able to pull in the little warlock? Will everyone? Slash


This is my first Merlin fanfiction. I was just obsessed with the story and had to write an everyone loves Merlin fanfic! Like, really! I know how so many people ship him with Arthur and how everyone else loves other people, but why not everyone wanting a piece of Merlin? He's adorable enough! So, here it is!

Also, please don't get mad at me for not updating my other fics. I plan to... after I finish my other shit. I have all my school work to do (which seems to require a lot of writing for some reason...) and I have an Irregular at Magic High School one shot on it's way. I'm hoping to get it to a whole 10,000 words before posting it, so bare with me people!

* * *

Chortled - laughed in a breathy way; chuckle.

Thinking

* * *

"Gaius…" Merlin started, unsure on how to continue his thought.

"Yes? What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked, unaware to what Merlin was struggling on. "Spit it out." He was busy mixing the herbs to create a remedy for yellow fever. It had hit the lower village just the day before and was running rampid. Though it wasn't a deadly disease in any way, it was very annoying to deal with and spread around quickly.

"It's just… no. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Merlin stated before leaving the room. Gaius only paused for a moment to watch Merlin leave before ultimately deciding he would be able to find out later. With a low sigh, he went back to his work.

_It's not like I could actually tell him. What would he think if I told him people were watching me all the time now? He'd just call it another 'funny feeling' that doesn't mean anything! No, there's no way I could tell him._

Merlin scurried to Arthur's chambers as he was thinking. He was almost there - just one more corridor to walk through - when the feeling returned. Merlin stopped moving and glanced around himself. Just as with all the other times, Merlin did not see anyone - not even one of the knights that always walked around the castle. Sending one last suspicious glance around at his surroundings, Merlin continued to assist Arthur in all his daily tasks, not noticing the tuft of brown hair visible from behind a stone pillar.

"Merlin, what's wrong? You're acting jittery." Arthur announced as Merlin was helping him get dressed. Merlin just chortled.

"I didn't think you would notice. Not like you're very observant."

"And I'm not the idiot. Now, tell me what's wrong. Don't make me command you." Arthur smirked.

"It's really not much. I just feel like someone's watching me every so often." Arthur laughed.

"That's ridiculous! Who would spend their time watching you? It's not like you do anything useful." Merlin forced a smile. Even if he was used to the verbal abuse, it still stung at times.

"I wouldn't know, Sire. You asked; I just answered."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and finish your job for today. You'll be happy to know that I've decided to allow you some time off. I will be traveling to a different kingdom on prince business - something you wouldn't understand - and don't want you messing anything up again. Now, I need you to pack my clothes, prepare my horse, and gather food for my journey. After that, you are free." Merlin opened his mouth, about to protest being left behind, when Arthur raised his hand. "No arguments. This is a very important matter. There is absolutely no way I will allow you to come. Besides - during this time - you could find out who's 'watching you'. Won't that be good." Arthur snickered before leaving the room, missing Merlin's strained smile and the annoyance that clearly emanated within his aura.

"Clotpole." He whispered to himself.

"I heard that!" Arthur shouted. Merlin grinned to himself once again.

As Merlin when through his daily tasks, he felt the eyes on him again. Standing straight and closing his eyes, he flashed magic through his vision. Setting the spell before opening his eyes again, he looked around. There, just behind one of the pillars was not one, but two people. Merlin wasn't able to see who it was, only that there were two people that seemed familiar. The colors of their skin and hair were still a mystery, as was what they were wearing. The best he saw was the approximate outline of their figure. If he still had his magic activated when he opened his eyes, he would have been able to tell who they were clearly. However, Merlin was not willing to blow his cover.

So instead, gripping tightly to the broom he had clutched in his hands, Merlin tiptoed over to the pillar.

"Hyah!" He shouted, rounding the corner.

Half a second later and he was facing the ground - arm forced behind him back - with a person straddling him.

"Gwaine, it's just Merlin." A voice - Percival - said. Merlin could hear the laughter in his voice. "You can let him go."

"Yep. I know. But he should know by now not to sneak up on a knight of Camelot. He might just get attacked." Gwaine was actually chuckling as he said this, and Merlin could hear the smirk in his voice. "Shouldn't you, Merlin." Merlin just groaned. He tried to lift the armored man off of him to no avail.

"Get off of me, you heavy bastard. You're going to break my back." Gwaine released the pressure on Merlin's arm, but didn't move any more than that.

"I'm not sure if you've learned your lesson. Sorry Merlin, but I'm not moving." Gwaine wiggled on top of Merlin, only making it worse for the man under him. If he was expecting a reaction, he didn't get one. Instead of complaining, Merlin was silent for a moment.

"Were you the ones following me?" He asked finally. Stunned silent by the question, Gwaine didn't answer.

"Someone was following you?" Percival asked, speaking in place of the silent knight.

"Yeah. They have been for a few weeks. I look for them, but no one's there." Merlin continued to talk about his troubles, not aware of the blush lightly dusting Gwaine's cheeks or the accusing look Percy was sending the flirt.

"Huh. I guess we can keep an eye out and tell the other knights to as well. And, Gwaine, he had a good reason for trying to attack you. Let him up already." Gwaine grumbled a 'fine' while Merlin began thanking Percy.

"Now, I need to go finish the chores the royal prat has me doing before he leaves. Try not to attack an innocent again, Gwaine." Merlin laughed as he walked off, rubbing a sore spot on his back. "Have fun with training!" He shouted before turning out of sight.

Unnoticed to Merlin, Percy was giving Gwaine a hard time.

"He actually caught you. You let a servant catch you! Wow, I really expected you would be better than this!" Percy exclaimed as Gwaine pouted.

"Well, how do we know it was only me? It could have been Elyan! We all know he's not good at spying!"

"Because you're so obvious! Elyan would at least try and hide well! And do you know how obvious you were just now?! Really, straddling him?! How is that secretive?! I can't believe you touchy-feely you are all the time! We all agreed on giving everyone else a fair chance! We can't have you cheating!"

"It's not cheating! It's just getting ahead. You all don't have the guts to try, that's the only difference. How else do you win someone? Becoming close friends? Because if that's your angle, I can tell you it's not going to work. And I know how this all happens."

"Yeah, because you're basically a man-slut! You have a new person hanging off your arm every time we go to the tavern!" Percy's last comment froze Gwaine in his tracks. Looking down in shame, he drifted away from his fellow knight.

"You're right." He whispered. "I don't deserve him. If I told him… he would just think I'm joking around. And he would be right to think that. How could I convince him…?" Percival sighed. Gwaine had gone through this way of thinking many times during the agreement, and every knight that was in on the deal knew how to cheer him up after the first week they had spent watching Merlin.

"No, you at least stand a chance. You're a brave knight and a great person. You know him better than any of us and he trusts you with his life. You've got the best chance of any of us. But don't think that means we won't fight for him."

"If only he wasn't such a stone when it came to people's feeling for him." Gwaine said, trying to cheer himself up.

"Yeah. If only."

"That guy has missed every single advance any of us have made! It should be added to the rules that contact is allowed! You should have felt the muscles on his back when he tried to escape me! He doesn't look like it, but Merlin truly is strong. Working for Arthur must be difficult."

"Yeah… I wouldn't be surprised. He must have strong arms and legs… he is helping us with our training, after all." Percy trailed off when he saw the look in Gwaines eyes. The floaty, unfocused gaze clearly showed he was imagining Merlin again. Laughing, Percy gripped Gwaine's shoulder and guided him to the training grounds.

* * *

If someone has an idea for where they want this to go to next, go ahead and tell me. Arthur will be gone for a week, and that week is going to be the time where everyone goes after Merlin. He's not busy for a whole 7 days, so why not?


End file.
